gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тревор Филипс
Канадец |семья = Миссис Филипс (мать) Неназванный отец Райан Филипс (брат) |принадлежность = Майкл Де Санта Франклин Клинтон Онлайн-игрок Рон Джековски Уэйд Геберт Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис Лестер Крест Брэд Снайдер (ранее) Патриция Мадрасо Культ Альтруистов (возможное предательство) Гриб Хэнк Оскар Гусман |автомобили = Красный Bodhi Чёрный Hot Rod Blazer Красный Faggio Черный Frogger Черный Speedo Mesa (украден/прокат) На выбор игрока |бизнес = Вооруженные ограбления Торговля оружием Наркоторговля Vanilla Unicorn Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис Полевой ангар Маккензи (возможно) |голос = Стивен Огг }} Тревор Филипс ( ) — один из трёх протагонистов Grand Theft Auto V и основной персонаж GTA Online. Биография Ранняя жизнь О прошлом Тревора игрок узнаёт исключительно с его слов. Тревор родился и вырос в Канаде, у канадско-американской границы (как он сам говорит — в "канадском районе Америки"). Во время одной из встреч с Франклином Тревор утверждает, что он "рос в пяти штатах, двух странах, четырнадцати домах, трёх приютах, двух исправительных учреждениях, у восьми отцов и одной прекрасной несчастной матери" и что "работал на свою страну, на чужую и на себя самого". Уже в юности Тревор страдал приступами гнева, и это сильно помешало ему нормально вписаться в общество (в частности упоминается, что после конфликта с школьным хоккейным тренером Тревор вырубил его и изнасиловал клюшкой, а во время одной из бесед с Клетусом герой рассказывает, как убивал животных и "бродяг", будучи ребёнком). Детство Тревора нельзя назвать счастливым. Отец применял к нему физическое насилие, мать — моральное. Властная и требовательная, она не слишком беспокоилась о благополучии сына, воспринимая его как нежеланного и бесполезного мальчишку, который не проявляет к родительнице должной любви. Однажды отец попытался избавиться от Тревора, бросив малыша в торговом центре. Этот случай ранил героя особенно глубоко; повзрослев, Филипс устроил в здании пожар. У Тревора также был брат по имени Райан, о котором он мельком упоминает лишь раз. Райан умер вследствие несчастного случая задолго до 2013 года. Как говорит сам Тревор, его исключили из средней школы. Это даёт объяснение тому, почему он не знает некоторых простейших вещей — например, не имеет представления о местонахождении Рима, который, как думал Тревор, расположен где-то в Америке. Также Тревор испытывает трудности с грамматикой, а когда дело доходит до знаков препинания — он "импровизирует". Тем не менее, у Тревора неплохо развиты математические навыки, что подтверждает Уэйд: "Тревор хорошо ладит с цифрами". Играя в гольф, Филипс говорит, что в юности выигрывал канадские турниры и почти стал профи. Позже Тревор обнаружил в себе талант к пилотированию. Он поступил на службу в Королевские ВВС Канады, но за несколько дней до завершения подготовки был признан психически неуравновешенным "старой ведьмой" из медицинской комиссии. Это стало для Тревора большим разочарованием. Позже он познакомился с Майклом и начал преступную деятельность. Начало криминальной карьеры После ухода из ВВС Тревор стал бродягой. Иногда он совершал перевозки нелегального груза через границу, чтобы прокормить себя. Он не имел ни целей, ни планов на будущее. В разговоре с Ламаром Тревор признаётся, что никогда не совершал тяжких преступлений до того, как встретил Майкла. Герои познакомились на границе: им было поручено удостовериться в том, что заказанный товар прибудет в сохранности. Тревор утверждал, что плата, которую он получал за подобную работу, его вполне устраивала — по крайней мере, пока он не знал достаточно об этом бизнесе, чтобы пробивать альтернативы. Филипс рассказал Уэйду случай, который произошёл с ним и Майклом: однажды они повздорили с нанимателями, и Тревор выстрелил одному их них в глаз из сигнальной ракетницы. Друзьям пришлось избавляться от тела, и они повезли его к озеру. По словам Тревора, всё прошло просто ужасно, потому что снаряд долго не потухал в глазнице мертвеца, и зрелище это было настолько отвратительное. Когда друзья приземлились на базу, их обоих начало тошнить, потому что запах жжёной плоти пристал к одежде. Тем не менее, именно после этого происшествия Тревор сблизился с Майклом, и было положено начало крепкой дружбы и выгодного партнёрства. Первым крупным делом Тревора стало ограбление пункта обналичивания чеков. Всё прошло не слишком гладко, так как выяснилось, что один из клерков был знаком с грабителем. Тем временем Майкл начал крутить роман со стриптизёршей по имени Аманда, и это подпортило отношения между партнёрами, так как Тревор и Аманда испытывали друг к другу взаимную ненависть. Тем не менее, детей Майкла и его жены Тревор очень любил и старался проводить с ними как можно больше времени. Ребята к нему привязались. Джимми и Трейси зовут Филипса "дядя Ти". Прошло несколько лет. Майкл стал гораздо осторожнее в делах: теперь он являлся мужем и отцом, а значит не мог позволить себе оказаться за решёткой или погибнуть. Привязанность Майкла к семье раздражала Тревора; он начал считать, что напарник изменился не в лучшую сторону и "размяк". Позже Тревор познакомился с Брэдом Снайдером, который стал третьим членом банды грабителей. Майкл относился к новичку холодно и не доверял ему, а вот Филипс быстро нашёл с Брэдом общий язык. Всё шло к тому, что Майкл должен был отделиться от команды и идти дальше своим путём, а Тревор и Брэд — своим. Тревор и Майкл оставались партнёрами до злополучного ограбления одного из банков Северного Янктона (2004 год), в котором также участвовал Брэд и неназванный водитель. Всё шло относительно гладко до тех пор, пока Тревор не убил охранника, и троице не пришлось ввязаться в крупную перестрелку с полицией. Герои едва добрались до сельского городка Людендрофф, где, согласно договорённости, их должен был подобрать вертолёт. К несчастью, водитель оказался убит, и Майклу пришлось взяться за руль, но план пошёл насмарку после того, как машина разбилась на переезде через железнодорожные пути. Несмотря на то, что до нужной точки было ещё далеко, Майкл настоял на том, чтобы придерживаться условленной схемы. Трио отправляется на поиски вертолёта, но попадает в засаду, устроенную агентом ФРБ Дэйвом Нортоном. Дэйв убивает Брэда и "ранит" Майкла. Тревор отказался бросать друзей и попытался отбиться от полиции, но Майкл убедил его в том, что оставаться бесполезно. Филипс был вынужден спасаться бегством. В результате Тревор и Майкл потеряли связь и ошибочно посчитали друг друга покойниками. Тревор не имел возможности воспользоваться накопленными сбережениями, так как его личность оказалась раскрыта, но, тем не менее, ему удалось уйти от преследования. Несколько лет спустя он переехал в сельский городок Сэнди-Шорс, где начал новую жизнь. Тревор пристрастился к метамфетамину и бензину, обзавёлся друзьями и основал небольшой криминальный бизнес вместе со своими новыми партнёрами: параноидальным теоретиком Роном, юным джаггало Уэйдом, а также Шефом — специалистом по варке мета. Организация была названа "Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис" и специализировалась на контрабанде оружия и производстве и продаже кристаллического метамфетамина. Живя в Сэнди-Шорс, Тревор часто переходил дорогу членам мексиканской банды "Aztecas", братьям О'Нил — деревнщинам, конкурирующим с TPI — и байкерам из "Пропащих"; в частности — их лидеру, Джонни Клебицу. Отношения между ним и Тревором сильно испортились после того, как последний начал регулярно заниматься сексом с девушкой Джонни, Эшли Батлер. События GTA Online Игрок встречает Тревора и Рона, достигнув тринадцатого уровня. Действие происходит за несколько месяцев до событий Grand Theft Auto V. Рон выходит на связь с игроком, который помешал делам "Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис", работая на других наркоторговцев, а также украл партию метамфетамина, принадлежащую Филипсу. Игрок едет в Сэнди-Шорс, чтобы уладить конфликт, и ему предлагают сделать кое-что для "ТПЭ" и возместить тем самым ущерб. Все поручения Тревора в основном состоят из кражи товара у конкурентов (чаще всего — байкеров из "Пропащих") и убийств дилеров. Детали заданий игроку Тревор будет передавать через Рона или же сообщать лично. После установки обновления «Ограбления», Тревор может позвонить игроку и попросить его уничтожить несколько вражеских самолётов. События GTA V Тревор живёт вместе со своими «друзьями»: параноиком Роном и хиппи-наркоманом Уэйдом в Сэнди-Шорс. Из-за того, что Тревор просадил все свои деньги, он вынужден был «вернуться в игру». Ведёт ожесточённую борьбу с Пропащими. Личность Тревора Характер У Тревора довольно сложный характер, он вспыльчивый, бескомпромиссный, непредсказуемый (подтверждением тому убийство Джонни Клебица). Тревор — это воплощение типичного игрока GTA, который любит крушить, убивать, развлекаться, одним словом — полную свободу. Но, несмотря на всё это, он честен, не лицемерен, Тревор верен своим принципам и друзьям. Умения и навыки Как известно, в прошлом пытался попасть в ВВС Канады, но тщетно. С тех пор у него сохранились навыки управления воздушной техникой. А также он лучше всех владеет рукопашным боем, вероятно, этому он учился там же, в армии. Он отлично знает армейский рукопашный бой (смешанные боевые искусства), хотя он психически не здоров. В самой игре Тревор, как и другие герои GTA V, имеет свою специальную способность — он впадает в ярость. Это позволяет ему наносить двойной урон и получать половинный. Отношения с другими персонажами *'Майкл Де Санта' — Тревор и Майкл быстро нашли общий язык и стали отличной командой грабителей: если верить словам некоторых персонажей GTA V, иногда друзьям приходилось обчищать больше одного банка за день. Но череда ссор и решение Майкла начать в Лос-Сантосе новую жизнь сделали своё дело: отношения героев, мечущихся между привязанностью и ненавистью, сильно усложнились. Кульминационным моментом становится возвращение Тревора в Северный Янктон с целью узнать правду о судьбе Брэда. Тревор часто огрызается на Майкла, называя его "змеёй" и "подонком", потому что читает, что его поступок был ударом в спину. Тем не менее, в их отношениях бывают как бури, так и штиль: напарники вполне ладят и иногда проводят время вместе. После того, как Франклин спасет наставника от головорезов Вэй Чэна, можно встретиться с Тревором на улице, выбрав Майкла. Персонажи начнут обвинять друг друга в предательствах и спорить. Кончится всё ссорой, после которой разгневанный Тревор поспешит уйти. Несмотря на всё вышесказанное, Тревор испытывает к Майклу странную привязанность, прощая ему многие проступки и снося шутки о своих канадских корнях, хотя некоторых людей Филипс за подобное убивал на месте. *'Рон Джековски' — лучший друг Тревора и, не считая Майкла и учитывая то, что друзей у Тревора не так много, — ближайший. Несмотря на это, в присутствии Тревора Рон явно волнуется больше обычного. Хоть Джековски и попадается Тревору под горячую руку, тот возлагает на него большие надежды и доверяет управление делами "Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис" в своё отсутствие. Представляя Рона Майклу, Тревор называет его "хорошим парнем" и "преданным", а когда Рону удаётся достать транспорт для отхода во время одной из миссий, — "надёжным". *'Аманда Де Санта' — Аманда не слишком жалует Тревора. В какой-то момент она открыто заявляет Майклу о ненависти к его напарнику, настаивая на том, чтобы он не смел больше подходить ни к ней, ни к её детям. Тревор отвечает Аманде взаимностью. Если Тревор наведается к Майклу домой (пока семья всё ещё живёт с ним), то между ним и Амандой завяжется почти приятельская беседа. А если они встретятся после концовки "Вариант С", Аманда отпустит несколько саркастичных фраз в адрес Филипса. Тревор в том же тоне поинтересуется, рада ли она тому, что они с Майклом вновь стали друзьями. *'Франклин Клинтон' — Франклина с Тревором знакомит Майкл. Проходит время, и герои отлично срабатываются. Франклин, кажется, один из тех немногих, кого не пугает вспыльчивость Филипса. Иногда ему даже удаётся предотвратить катастрофу, тактично успокоив его. Если игрок выбивает концовку "Вариант А", Тревор поражается поступку Франклина и утверждает, что всегда был с ним честен и прямолинеен. При выборе концовки "Вариант В", Тревор обрывает с героем все связи и говорит, что Франклин мёртв для него. В концовке, где все протагонисты остаются живы, Тревор признается Клинтону, что гордится им. *'Брэд Снайдер' — один из друзей Тревора. Он якобы сидит в тюрьме и, скорее всего, Тревор готов на всё, чтобы освободить своего друга, будь это организация побега или сделка с FIB. Позднее выясняется, что Брэд не выжил после ранения и похоронен в могиле Майкла. *'Флойд Геберт' — до ужаса боится Тревора. Тревор вынуждает Флойда быть соучастником преступлений, угрожая разнести его квартиру. В миссии Hang Ten Флойд и его девушка Дебра наконец дают Тревору отпор, требуя оставить их в покое. Идёт длинный и напряжённый разговор. В конце-концов, разгневанная Дебра хватает пистолет и наставляет его на Тревора. Флойд берётся за нож, готовясь защищаться. Дальнейшие события остаются за кадром, но позже становится очевидно, что Тревор убил обоих. Несмотря на это, глубоко в душе Тревор, быть может, и заботился о Флойде: в разговорах с Уэйдом он не раз отмечает, что у Флойда большие проблемы с самооценкой, и высказывает желание помочь ему обрести уверенность. *'Миссис Филипс' — мать Тревора появляется только в одной из дополнительных миссий ряда "Чудаки и незнакомцы" — "Mrs. Philips". До событий игры была стриптизёршей и проституткой — об этом несколько раз упоминает сам Тревор. Во время встречи с сыном миссис Филипс говорит, что разочарована его поступками. Она упрекает Тревора в том, что он не писал и не навещал её, спрашивает, есть ли у него любимая женщина, но, не дав ответить на вопрос, говорит: даже если он гомосексуалист, ей нет до этого никакого дела. В конце миссии она просто исчезает. Можно лишь гадать, была ли миссис Филипс галлюцинацией. Тревор, не найдя женщину дома, испытывает потрясение: он падает на пол начинает рыдать. Герой глубоко уважает свою мать, а любое её упоминание другими персонажами приводит его в ярость, даже если упоминание это было положительным. Миссис Филипс — единственный человек, которого боится Тревор. *'Уэйд Геберт' — ещё один друг Тревора, которого он в некотором роде считает своим приёмным сыном. Однако относится к нему, как и почти ко всем людям, окружающим его, очень холодно. *'Патриция Мадрасо' — посетив дом Мартина Мадрасо, Тревор проявил интерес к его жене. Когда Мартин отказывается платить героям, Тревор крадёт Патрицию и держит в заложниках у себя дома в Сэнди-Шорс. Проходит время, и Патриции удаётся найти общий язык с похитителем: она свободно ходит по трейлеру и даже иногда готовит для Филипса. Майкл, видя, как сближаются Тревор и Патриция, лишь насмешливо предполагает, что у обоих развилась крайняя форма Стокгольмоского синдрома. Филипс защищает Патрицию, утвержая, что привязался к ней и по-настоящему полюбил. Когда Тревора вынуждают вернуть женщину Мартину, он очень переживает. Герой обещает отрезать её мужу ухо, если узнает, что тот относится к ней неуважительно. Оставшуюся часть игры Тревор и Патриция тайно созваниваются, если появляется возможность Внешний вид Тревор — мужчина спортивного телосложения. Его рост — 1 метр 86 сантиметров, вес — 93 килограмма. У него карие глаза и редкие тёмно-каштановые волосы. У Тревора есть несколько татуировок, включая пунктирную линию и слова "CUT HERE" ("РЕЖЬ ЗДЕСЬ") на шее, крест с надписью "Покойся с миром, Майкл" на плече, летящую птицу под ухом, череп в языках пламени на левой руке и буквы "FUCK YOU" на костяшках пальцев. На животе Тревора виден заметный шрам; можно предположить, что он перенёс тяжёлое ножевое ранение. Лицо и тело героя покрыты множественными синяками и язвами. Скорее всего, это последствия его наркотической зависимости. Базовый комплект одежды для Тревора — простая белая футболка с V-образным вырезом, потёртые грязные джинсы или тренировочные штаны, коричневые кожаные ботинки. В миссии "Пролог" (действие происходит за девять лет до основных событий) Тревор выглядел иначе: он носил густые тёмные усы, а его волосы были гораздо длиннее. Подобная причёска доступна игроку в парикмахерских Лос-Сантоса. Татуировка Тревора "РЕЖЬ ЗДЕСЬ" в "Прологе" также отсутствовала. Тревор чаще носит одежду, которую вы покупаете в "Binco" и "Discount Shop", а вот к костюмам из "Ponsonbys" абсолютно равнодушен. Многие персонажи также отмечают его неопрятный внешний вид и проблемы с гигиеной. Когда Майкл встречает Тревора после долгой разлуки, он комментирует странный запах напарника и кровь под его ногтями. Позже Майкл называет Филипса "протохипстером", говоря, что одежда у него никогда не бывает нужного размера. Появления в миссиях Grand Theft Auto V *Prologue *Mr. Philips (босс, только Тревор) *Trevor Philips Industries (только Тревор) *Nervous Ron (босс, только Тревор) *Crystal Maze (только Тревор) *Friends Reunited (босс, только Тревор) *Fame or Shame *Three's Company *By The Book *Hood Safari *Scouting the Port (босс, только Тревор) *The Merryweather Heist **Minisub (только Тревор) **Cargobob (вариант "Морская авантюра") *Blitz Play **Trash Truck (может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Boiler Suits (может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Masks (может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Tow Truck (может быть выполнено любым персонажем) *I Fought the Law... *Eye in the Sky *Caida Libre *Minor Turbulence (босс) *Paleto Score Setup *Predator (босс) *The Paleto Score **Military Hardware (может быть выполнено любым персонажем) *Derailed (босс) *Monkey Business *Hang Ten (босс, только Тревор) *Surveying the Score *Bury the Hatchet *Pack Man *Fresh Meat *The Wrap Up *Lamar Down *Planning The Big Score *The Big Score **Stingers (вариант "Тонко", может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Gauntlet (вариант "Тонко", может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Driller (вариант "Очевидно", может быть выполнено любым персонажем) **Sidetracked (вариант "Очевидно", может быть выполнено любым персонажем) *Финал **Something Sensible (вариант А; убит) **The Time's Come (вариант В; голос) **The Third Way (вариант С) GTA Online *Romance Isn't Dead *Lost My Mind (босс) *Turbine Carbine *Crystal Clear Out (босс) *Out of Harmony (босс) *Satellite Communications (босс) *Method in the Madness (босс) *Chopper Tail (босс) *Diamonds are for Trevor (босс) *Chop Chop (босс) *Potshot (босс) *Close Action (босс) Ограбления *Series A — Coke (босс) *Series A — Trash Truck (босс) *Series A — Bikers (босс) *Series A — Weed (босс) *Series A — Steal Meth (босс) *Series A Funding (босс) Реакция Дэн Хаузер о Треворе «Я думаю, что Тревор — это обратная сторона монеты GTA. Им движет лишь желание, постоянное недовольство чем-то, и он совершенно не задумывается о завтрашнем дне. Постоянный отрыв, постоянное безумие. Единственное, чего он не хочет делать — это останавливаться. Он хочет продолжать и двигаться до конца. Он не терпит оскорблений. Убивает без угрызений совести, как настоящий псих. Но становится очень сентиментальным, когда находит причину. Это обратная сторона монеты GTA или мира GTA, но редко эти идеи формировались в целого главного героя. Поэтому он нам показался интересным протагонистом. Необычным для серии. Если Майкл — „хороший парень“, то Тревор — „ужасный“, его полная противоположность. Мы хотим, чтобы игроки начали с такого отношения, а потом уже сами выбирали, кто им приглянется больше.» Трейлер про Тревора thumb|center|480px Интересные факты * Тревор имеет свою лабораторию по производству наркотиков, а позже становится владельцем Аэродрома Сэнди-Шорс и полевого ангара Маккензи. * Трепетное отношение Тревора к матери и тот факт, что он не против носить как мужскую, так и женскую одежду, могут быть отсылкой к Норману Бейтсу — герою знаменитого фильма ужасов "Психо" 1960 года. * Согласно первоначальному сценарию, Тревор вырос в американской глубинке. Тем не менее, актёр Стивен Огг, выбранный для озвучки персонажа, обладал сильным канадским акцентом, который понравился продюсерам, и было решено переработать историю. О канадских корнях Тревора шутят различные персонажи на протяжении всей игры. * Майкл Де Санта и Франклин Клинтон могут доброжелательно приветствовать людей на улице, когда игрок нажимает выбранную клавишу. Тревор же выдаёт исключительно оскорбительные реплики, а прохожие либо убегают, либо начинают драку. Также для Тревора были записаны уникальные фразы, которые он использует, обращаясь к членам банд, полицейским, бездомным, хипстерам, полным и пожилым людям. * У Тревора в трейлере висит флаг с эмблемой спецподразделения под названием "Special Airborne Unit" и девизом на латыни: "Confide Nemini". Должно быть, Тревор принадлежал к этой группе до того, как его исключили из ВВС. Также Тревор может приобрести в "Sub Urban" куртку c той же эмблемой на спине. * На протяжении игры Тревор несколько раз говорит о том, что любит женщин постарше. Если в миссии "Hood Safari", играя за Тревора, выбрать водный мотоцикл, к которому привязана одна из женщин, герой скажет: "Вот почему я люблю дам в возрасте", когда она начнёт кричать. В миссии ряда "Чудаки и незнакомцы" — "Vinewood Souvenirs — The Last Act" — Филипс говорит Альберу "Элу" Ди Наполи, что "пожилых женщин нужно ценить, как отличный сыр". Патриция Мадрасо — единственная женщина, которую Тревор любит и уважает (кроме, быть может, матери) — значительно старше его. Мэри-Энн Куинн, возраст которой точно неизвестен, моложе Филипса, но, тем не менее, на вид ей можно дать около сорока лет, и Тревор оказывает ей явные знаки внимания. * Первый протагонист серии, который обладает наркотической зависимостью. * Также, первый персонаж GTA V, чьё полное имя было выявлено. * Татуировка «Режь здесь» означает принадлежность к байкерской банде "Пропащие". Скорее всего, Тревор был членом этой группировки, а после ухода стал враждовать с ней. * Тревор — первый протагонист серии, который может умереть по желанию игрока (второй — Майкл). * Первый протагонист, который убил другого протагониста. * Тревор боится клоунов. * В русском варианте трейлера игры, посвящённого Тревору, фраза «Bring me my coffee or I'm gonna cut your arm off!» была переведена как «Не трожь мой кофе, или дрочить будет нечем!». * Имеет такую же прическу и характер как у Рикардо Диаса. * Операционная система его телефона очень похожа на Windows Phone 8. * Во многом похож с Марти Джей Уильямсом. * Очень схож по внешности с Сэмми из «Mafia II». * Владелец наркоторгового предприятия «Тревор Филипс Энтерпрайзис». Название этой "компании" очень схоже с названием реально существующей компании по производству электроники Филипс Индастриз. * В GTA V существует забавный баг. Если спрыгнуть с совершенно любой высоты даже без парашюта и у самой земли включить особую способность Тревора, то он вообще не потеряет HP и останется жив. * Тревор ненавидит частную охранную компанию Merryweather Security. * Несмотря на наркотическую зависимость, Тревор все еще умен: это доказывает то что он смог разработать два плана по похищению секретного оружия у Merryweather, сам догадался, кто лежит в могиле вместо Майкла в Северном Янктоне, и то, что он смог создать свою собственную компанию по торговле оружием и наркотиками. * Фактически Тревор враждует со всеми известными бандформированиями и организациями в GTA V, ведь все, начиная от деревенщин, Баллас, Вагос (см. Бойня), Пропащих и заканчивая Триадами, Merryweather и даже FIB, пытались его убить, Кенты также относятся к Тревору враждебно. * Единственный протагонист GTA V, который появился в GTA Online. Галерея JetSki-GTAV.jpg Protagonists-Screenshot-GTAV.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 29.jpg Scr048.jpg Драка в баре.jpg ТРТР.jpg Бандито.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg Trevors_lab.png 291794-GTA5-2015-09-04-16-22-49-49.jpg Trevor-Philips-Minigun-GTA-V.jpg Artwork-LoadingScreen-Trevor.jpg Trevor4Artwork-GTAV.jpg Artwork-Trevor-CutTroath-GTAV.jpg Trevor-GTAV.jpg Trevor_Art-GTAV.jpg V_tbd_1920x1080.jpg Trevor-GTAV-LSCustoms.jpg Trevor-GTAV-VanillaUnicorn.jpg ar:تريفور فيليبس be:Трэвар Філіпс de:Trevor Philips et:Trevor Philips en:Trevor Philips es:Trevor Philips fr:Trevor Philips it:Trevor Philips ja:トレバー・フィリップス hu:Trevor Philips pl:Trevor Philips pt:Trevor Philips uk:Тревор Філіпс zh:Trevor Philips【特里弗·菲利普斯】 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи в GTA V Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Персонажи в GTA Online